dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Return to Sender
Weeks had come to pass since Bern had sent out the letter to his mother. It was unknown as to whether he would get any response from her. Regardless of what he was doing it lingered in the back of his mind “Will she right back?” One night upon return from patrol Bern found a letter waiting for him. It was from the address he sent the letter for his mother to. Bern’s hands shook a little as he held it and read the envelope. Its return address was not his mother’s name, it was marked “J. Conners” as in “Jillian Conners”, Bern’s younger sister. Bern thought of all the possibilities as to why she wrote back and not his mother. “Is she okay?”, “Is she alive?”, “Does she not want to speak to me?” All of these and more rifled through Bern’s mind. He opened up the letter and began reading; “My Big Brother Berny, '' ''It is so good to finally hear from you. I am so glad that you are doing well and have things put together for yourself. It sounds like you are having quite the adventures with work and all. Hearing that you have so many good people around you makes me so happy. I really hope that we can catch up soon, there is a lot to tell. That being said, I think it is important to tell you that the reason I am writing back and not mom is because mom isn’t around to write back herself. Mom passed away about 2 years ago. She was in a really bad car accident coming home Central City. She had been working down there as a Museum Curator and there was an attack on the building. She tried to get to the parking garage to get out of there and get away but whatever it was that was there took down the parking garage and other buildings nearby. '' ''I know it is not easy to read this and believe me I wish I didn’t have to write this to you. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t mad that you haven’t been around but I know that things were different when you were last here and you needed to get right with yourself. As for me, I am working as a nurse at Metropolis General Hospital. I am sure you know that things have been really crazy with everything going on out there; super heroes and villains, people with powers and abilities, aliens and all sorts of things. I have been assigned to the wing in the hospital that deals with helping those with powers and stuff heal from injuries and challenges they have experienced due to battles or maladaptive responses to their powers. Also, I am a mom myself now. I wish it was a good story but I found myself with a bad guy that I thought was a good guy, one thing lead to another and he’s gone but I do have a beautiful little daughter named Luanne. She is a healthy, joyful little 2 year old girl and I make sure she is safe and happy every day. I would love for her to meet her Uncle Berny soon. '' ''I am just going to throw this out there. If you are truly in a good place and are up for connecting again, I work tomorrow at the hospital and get out at 8pm. I will be waiting outside the east entrance, if you are not there by 8:30pm I will understand. Hopefully you are up for it. I hope to see you soon big bro. Lots and Lots, '' ''Jilly” Bern slowly folded the letter, placed it back in the envelope and set it on his table. It was 7:45pm on the night he was asked to meet with his sister. “Ok, are we doing this Berny?” he asked himself. A moment or two later he was out the door and took to the skies towards Metropolis. Bern made his way to the hospital’s east entrance as was stated in the instructions and perched himself high enough to be out of view of anyone. Time passed by like what felt like molasses flowing downhill in a snow storm. “You’re doing this Berny, time to put some pieces together”. Shortly after a woman emerged from the entrance to the hospital, she looked to be about late 20’s, blonde hair and bundled up in a brown coat. Bern thought it could be Jillian and judging by the woman standing around and looking at her watch he felt safe in assuming it was. The woman made her way to a nearby bench and sat down, pulling the collar up on her coat to stay warm. Bern sat there looking down at her. Not being one to feel nervous or uneasy, Bern was well aware of the uncomfortable sensation coursing through his body. “What will she say?” he thought. With a deep breath, Bern made his way down to the ground, landing around the corner from her. Bern heard her say to herself “8:20…c’mon Berny…” Bern said from the shadows “Hey there sis….” Jill stood up and looked in the direction of the voice “Berny??, you there?” Bern slowly made his way out of the shadows and stood there in the light where they could both see each other, “Yeah, it’s me….” Jill stood there with a deer in the headlights sort of look on her face. “Wha….is that…” she approached him slowly “you…..what happened??” Bern took his mask off to reveal his face to her and began talking “yeah, about this….” Bern explained the accident on the job site and everything that occurred thereafter. She looked at him and could see his face now, she knew that he was her brother and that he had been okay for a while now. “So you are a super now?” Bern nodded, the two walked through the streets to a coffee shop where they talked for a while about each other’s experiences to date, about their mother, her passing, Jill’s daughter and everything in between. It felt natural to Bern, talking with her and catching up. She didn’t realty mention the appearance of him or the whole super thing unless he spoke about it. “You really aren’t bothered by it?” motioning to his face. “Not really, I mean I think it is awesome that my big brother is a super now, but you are still my brother. Besides, I see supers all day long, they aren’t anything new to me. I am just glad that you are back around, hopefully you keep it that way.” Bern nodded in understanding “Yeah, I will be. I had some ups and down but I am doing well now. Been dry for a long time and did my fair share of soul searching. I am good now Jilly”. She smiled and added “that whole social service thing makes a hell of a lot more sense now….”. They continued talking and Jill explained how she got into the wing of Metropolis General and the work they are doing with STARR Labs to assist supers in their fights. Jill explained some of the resistance and challenges they have experienced from Lex Corp. in the way of threats and efforts to hinder their research and development on technology to help supers recover and gain control in some cases with their more unstable patients. Bern acknowledged this by stating that Lex Corp. is up to something and he has been buying up a lot of properties in the area. He went on to explain how he was relocated to a tunnel cave by Gotham’s river. Jill at that point ordered him to stay with her and his niece; “Um….sure…” that nervous feeling shot through him again, as well as the thought “Holy crap…I’m an uncle”. The two made their way back to Jillian’s apartment in in downtown Metropolis and entered the home, the babysitter greeted them at the door and got a little spooked by Bern, she stated “it’s ok Nancy, it’s my brother Bernard”. The babysitter didn’t say anything more and just said “Have a good night, I will see you later.” Bern looked at his sister holding her child, his niece as she picked up her little hand and waved it at him “Say hi to Uncle Berny Luanne”. ~To Be Continued~ Category:Blog posts